1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a power supply apparatus. Specifically, the invention relates to a power supply apparatus with illuminated indicia capability useful, for example, for displaying brand and or advertising information.
2. Description of Related Art
A power supply apparatus may be used to couple an electrical device to an electrical power source. The cigarette lighter/12 Volt power socket found in most consumer vehicles has become a standard electrical power source usable with power supply apparatus for many mobile devices, for example, cellular telephones and or portable computers. A power supply apparatus in the form of a cigarette lighter adapter (CLA) may be configured to mate with the cigarette lighter/12 Volt power socket to supply electrical current to a desired device. The electrical current may be used, for example, to operate the device and or charge a battery therein.
The cigarette lighter/12 Volt power socket is typically located for easy access by the vehicle operator, i.e. it is located in plain view of the operator and or other vehicle occupants. CLAs may include a light emitting diode (LED), incandescent lamp or other low power consumption light source that illuminates upon insertion into the cigarette lighter/12 Volt power socket to provide visual feedback indicating that an electrical connection has been made and or that electrical power is present.
Manufacturers/sellers of electrical devices, services and their accessories, for example cellular telephone service providers, compete within their market segments, often offering identical hardware. In an attempt to increase sales and profitability by differentiating themselves from their competition, manufacturers/sellers seek and are willing to pay a premium for opportunities to build brand recognition and consumer goodwill.
A power supply apparatus manufacturer seeking to increase manufacturing efficiency may offer the same power supply apparatus configuration to multiple electrical device manufacturers/sellers on an original equipment manufacturer (OEM) basis. Extra costs related to OEM sales may include, for example, extra design and manufacturing steps required for adding individual branding for each different customer. Also, there is a chance that an OEM sale will be canceled prior to delivery, leaving the manufacturer with an inventory of power supply apparatus that may not be profitably resold due to the presence of the canceling customer""s irremovable branding upon the power supply apparatus.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.